The Epidemiology and Genomics Research Program (EGRP) is hosting the NCI Cohort Consortium Annual meeting which will take place in Bethesda, MD (Natcher Conference Center) from November 1-2, 2016. The annual meeting of the NCI Cohort Consortium is jointly sponsored by the DCCPS and DCEG with a goal to bring together cohort member investigators to discuss emerging science, current projects and progress, collaborative opportunities for new projects and critical infrastructure needs unique to cohort studies along with solutions to address other challenges. Two half days or the equivalent of one full day will be dedicated to scientific sessions specifically addressing metabolomics, microRNAs, precision prevention, e-technology in cohort studies, data transfer and data sharing in cohorts. In addition there will be presentations on key updates from NIH, sub-committees of the steering committee, and a poster session. There will be two half days of working group and project meetings, held in conjunction with the main meeting. Investigators will discuss study results, ideas for potential new studies, and identify the most promising avenues, gaps and opportunities for collaboration across studies.